


Thanks for That

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Partying, Poor Hyunjin, hyunjin had a real shithead of a boyfriend sjdfhgsd, mentioned sexual abuse, nothing happens it’s ok but you may feel super uncomfortable i apologize, someone kill me sjdfhgsd, this is shit tbh, we don't proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: in which hyunjin is having a miserable time at a party and things just get even worse when he has an unfortunate encounter with his ex boyfriend





	Thanks for That

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually really awful i'm sorry for making you read this, i really should've slept before writing this djfdyshg

Hyunjin hated this.

He had always hated parties in general, preferring more to stay home and maybe have a close friend over to just talk with or maybe even just take a nap (his friend liked to come over a lot just to take a nap, and Hyunjin didn’t mind one bit), but this he hated more than anything.

He had been invited— _invited_ meaning _dragged off against his will_ —to some party being hosted by someone he didn’t even know. A friend of his knew them, though, and apparently she thought that this would be the perfect setting for Hyunjin. Clearly she didn’t know him very well, which was actually true. They had only met because their forensics professor had assigned them to be partners for a lab, and she was eager to befriend him. Hyunjin being Hyunjin, he couldn’t tell her to back off even a little bit. It was kind of the same case when she’d insisted that he should come to the party. He was just too nice to refuse her constant begs and pleads for him to just “loosen up.”

He had mostly been enticed by her claims that it would just be a few people that she knew. She’s introduce him, there’d be music, they’d play games. Nothing he couldn’t handle, right? Wrong. He most definitely could not handle this. There were probably at least a hundred people in his house, and sure they were all college students like him, but almost all of them were juniors and seniors. He spotted a few people his “friend” had introduced him to in the past, but they were no doubt totally shitfaced, grinding on the first person they saw to the beat before moving on to either find a better partner or get more drinks.

Oh, yeah. There were drinks. Lots of them. Enough to give a whole army full of people about to get their legs chopped off in the American Civil War. The whole place smelled of booze and smoke, and he hated it. Not to mention there was music, like his friend had told him, but it was too loud for any sane person too tolerate, and much too trashy for his own tastes. His ears were ringing from the volume, and he could swear he wouldn’t be able to hear half as well after tonight.

Hyunjin just stayed by the stairs leading to the upper level. He tried his best to ignore the moaning couple heavily making out halfway up the stairs, fighting the urge to tell them to get a room as he switched between checking the time on his phone and looking for the girl who’d brought him here.

So far, he hadn’t seen anybody he most certainly he did not want to see just yet, but the night was still young, or what drunken college students with a ten page essay due tomorrow morning would consider young. Not that he wanted to sound totally childish, but it was way past his bedtime, as well as the other people here too. He was tempted to leave, but his friend had driven him, and he couldn’t just steal her car, not that he wasn’t equally as tempted to, considering the circumstances. He knew how to hotwire a car, not that anybody should ask why, so he could easily be out of there in just a few minutes. Besides, she’d probably end up going home with some senior to do God knows what. The only other problem was, he didn’t know the way back, and his friend didn’t even have a GPS in her old, beat up truck.

Hyunjin began to think this actually wasn’t too bad after all, he could stay for a little while longer, even if it meant waiting right by the door for his friend to turn up, but the more he thought that, the more he figured the drugs in the air may just be getting to him. He really should leave.

Just as he was getting ready to go outside, he heard someone calling to him. “Hyunjin?”

His stomach dropped. He knew that voice.

Still, Hyunjin being Hyunjin, he was too scared to ignore whoever had just called out to him, so he turned to face the one person he dreaded seeing most in the world and gave as friendly a smile he could.

His ex approached him, his eyes red, his shirt half unbuttoned, and his hair a wreck. “Areum said you’d be here, but I didn’t actually expect you to come, knowing you.” He paused when he’d reached Hyunjin, who was already backing away. “Hey, look, can we talk?”

Hyunjin swallowed hard, lowering his eyes. “About what?”

“Can you give me one more chance?” his ex pleaded. “I know you must hate me right now”—Hyunjin fought back the urge to comment that “hate” was an understatement—“and that I really don’t deserve you, but I just wanted to ask to be your boyfriend again, if you’d let me?”

“No,” Hyunjin said simply. “I won’t let you. I don’t love you, and I know you don’t love me. We both know you just want to get me into bed with you to get another notch under your belt. I’m not like that.”

“Come on, I know you, Hyunjin,” Hyunjin’s ex claimed suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, and he strode closer. His arm wound around Hyunjin’s waist, preventing his escape. He leaned in far too close, and Hyunjin nearly gagged at the overpowering stench of alcohol in his breath. “I know you want me just as much as I want you.”

“No, you really don’t know me at all,” said Hyunjin, trying not to let himself get too panicky or hysterical and cause a scene. “Just how drunk are you right now?”

“Not as drunk as you think I am.” God, he was such a bad liar, especially drunk. “And you totally do. Can’t you just cooperate with me and turn yourself over to me for the night? I promise I’ll take good care of you and make you feel really good. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t ever wanna leave me again,” the other purred, leaning in further, their lips barely brushing against each other. Hyunjin only pressed his eyes shut and tried his best to turn away as his ex breathed in deep. “You smell amazing, by the way.”

For some reason, Hyunjin found that remark almost humorous. “Okay, now this is the part where you get the hell away from me.” He tried his best to pry himself free from his ex’s hold, but it didn’t work very well for more than a few seconds of trying to back away.

“You want this,” the other insisted, his hot breath fanning against Hyunjin’s neck making him shudder in the worst way possible. “I know you do. And even if you don’t, it’s not like you’ll get too much of a choice anyway.” His smile turned downright evil and Hyunjin immediately felt his eyes sting with tears of fear.

“Let go of me,” Hyunjin demanded as he attempted to push him away, trying to keep his voice hushed so as to not cause a scene.

“You know you want this.” His ex smirked down at his feeble attempts to refuse him.

“I said let go of me!”

People had started to stare, but nobody made any attempt to help or defend Hyunjin. Not even the people who knew him. If anything, the people he knew just turned away as if nothing was happening, hiding behind some of the bigger students who were still oblivious to the scene. But then someone finally freed Hyunjin from his ex’s hold.

“Baby, there you are,” a boy Hyunjin didn’t know said with a gentle touch to his shoulder as he stepped between Hyunjin and the other. Hyunjin felt as though he might cry from gratitude at the action from this stranger, who Hyunjin soon saw was remarkably attractive with a natural boyish charm about him. “I lost you when I went to get us both some food.” His hands cupped Hyunjin’s cheeks almost too tenderly, and only then did Hyunjin realize he was already crying. “I got really worried. Are you okay?”

“Hey, buddy,” said Hyunjin’s ex, tapping the handsome stranger’s shoulder. “We were in the middle of something here.”

The newcomer turned around. “Yes, I could tell,” he retorted, giving a distasteful glance at the other. “Why were you grabbing my boyfriend like that?”

“Oh, _boyfriend_ , huh?” the drunkard glanced over the other boy’s shoulder at Hyunjin. “Already moved onto another guy, huh? I didn’t know you were such a slut.”

“Hey!” The stranger pushed Hyunjin’s ex back, and the latter nearly toppled over, already unable to see straight due to all the beer he must’ve had. “Don’t you dare talk to him like that in front of me.” Hyunjin could tell his ex was intimidated, despite the fact that this guy was about Hyunjin’s height, and therefore much sorter than his ex. “Just get lost. He doesn’t want you anymore, though I doubt he ever did now that I’m meeting you.”

The other tried stammering out an excuse or counter argument, before he waved his hand with a grimace, grumbling a short “whatever” before he trudged back into the crowd.

Then the stranger turned around to face Hyunjin away, steadying hands finding Hyunjin’s arms. “Are you alright?”

Hyunjin nodded. “Thanks for that.”

“Hey, no problem. I’m Jisung, by the way.” He led Hyunjin outside, and though the late autumn air was cold, the fresh air was a greatly appreciated change.

“I’m Hyunjin.” He swiped at his eyes with his arm before squinting up at Jisung as he shut the door. “Are you in physics with me?”

“9:45 on Tuesday?” Jisung said. Hyunjin nodded. “Apparently so. Actually, you look really familiar, now that I’m getting a good look at you. Cute too.”

A light pink color dusted over Hyunjin’s cheeks, and he lowered his eyes.

“What was his deal anyway?” Jisung then asked. “He had no right saying that to you or putting his hands on you like that.”

Hyunjin shook his head. “We used to date,” he said, trying desperately to speak around the lump still left in his throat. “I broke up with him because he was being too controlling, not letting me hang out with any of my friends. That, and he kept trying to get me in bed with him. Said he had always wanted a sex slave and it was perfect that he found me.”

Jisung cringed. “Yikes, that’s super fucked up. I’m sorry.”

“I mean yeah, but it’s in the past, and hopefully I won’t ever have to deal with him again,” said Hyunjin with a shrug. A gust of wind blew by then, and Hyunjin shivered, much regretting listening to Areum when she said that he didn’t need a coat. “God, I just wanna go home.”

Jisung was immediately dropping his bag. He shrugged off his coat and handed it to the other.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that,” Hyunjin told him, though he was most certainly grateful when Jisung smiled and stepped over to him, wrapping the thick fabric over his shoulders.

“It’s no big deal. I was dying in there anyway with all those people pressed together.” He loosely tied the sleeves together like a cape before stepping back. “Do you live on campus?”

Hyunjin nodded. “West building, sixth floor.”

“Well come on then. I can drive you back.”

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t know if you’re entirely sober.”

Jisung picked his bag back up and pulled out a bottle full of iced tea. “I don’t drink,” he said with a cheeky grin.

After a few moments of consideration, Hyunjin gave in, desperate for anything to just get him home so he could go to bed and forget this whole thing ever happened. “Fine. Where’s your car?”

“Just this way, my liege.”

When Hyunjin had actually gotten into Jisung’s car, he was already dozing off. The party and the unfortunate encounter must have drained him more than he realized. “Ugh, I’m so tired.”

“Well go to sleep,” Jisung said, smiling at his new acquaintance. “I can wake you up when we get there.”

The ride back to campus wasn’t actually that long, but Hyunjin was already half asleep by the time Jisung roused him and informed him of their arrival. Jisung walked with him until they were at Hyunjin’s door. Hyunjin turned around once he was inside. “Uh, thanks again, for what you did back there.”

Jisung shrugged. “Anytime. I liked being your fake boyfriend.”

Hyunjin tried biting back his smile, but it stretched across his face anyway. “Then you might enjoy being my real boyfriend a whole lot more. If you get to that stage, of course.”

Jisung grinned. “For real?”

“Only if you want.” Hyunjin rocked back on his heels. “Wanna get coffee on Friday?”

“I would love to,” replied Jisung with a grin.

Hyunjin’s smile grew. “Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Hyunjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof ok but what are other stray kids rarepairs that y'all like bc i don't want my whole account to be just one pairing as much as i love hyunsung smhgsjdfgh


End file.
